Should I Not Come Back
by In Darkness Is Light
Summary: That seemed to be your answer for everything in life. Just run. [Team 7 centered][Rated T for character death.] Please read and review.


AN: A third party narrates this fic. When I wrote it, said third party was Naruto but you, as the reader, can feel free to use any other character in your mind.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything but this fic.

* * *

It was addressed "Should I Not Come Back" in the same sharp cursive that you'd always written in.

Carefully hidden, it rested, collecting dust, in a place that no one would ever think to look. But she did. She had gone over to visit your house for what she wanted to be the last time. She felt she needed proof, in any form, that you were still here. That the last words you said to her-the last you'd ever say- weren't meaningless and spoken in a detached tone.

She didn't want to go on thinking that you really were the person she feared you'd become. That you died the person she hated. Because no matter what, she didn't want to hate you, especially since all the time, everything she'd done for you had been out of love. Right up until the last moment.

I suppose fate played a part in her finding the note that day and it was fitting that of all the people to find it, she would be the one. But my god, how it seemed to save her soul after she'd read it. For her, it was almost like you'd come back to life, if only for a few days. Those few days the rest of us had to deal with her delusions and the depressive crash afterwards when she realized that you were, indeed, gone for good. Damn you, even from the grave you manage to break her heart over and over!

Heh, I'll tell you though, to see the joy in her eyes when she thought you'd come back, it was the happiest and saddest moment of my life. Happiest because it was the first time she'd smiled in weeks and the saddest because I knew what would follow after she awoke from her delusional state. I'll never really know what was in that note you left…the only time I caught glimpses of it was when she was waving it in front of my face, jumping up and down, screaming her joy to those around her. She told me how you really are a good person and that she knew your blank-and annoyed- facial expressions were just facades. She said that you loved us and I doubt you'd leave that for us to learn in a letter, but then again you always seemed to do things in your own lovingly cowardly way.

You left in the dead of the night so that you wouldn't need to say goodbye to us and so you could give us a chance to forget about you, even though we never could. You left your love in letters that were read years after you departed and you even died in the most cowardly way, running. That seemed to be your answer for everything in life. Just run. Run so far that your problems will be left in your dust, that those who loved you will have their heads spinning so fast they'll forget who you were…run from the many who wish to do you harm.

The only reason she and I didn't mind your cowardly ways was because we knew that you did them out of love for us. You may have been a selfish coward, but part of you always did everything for us.

You were always smart, and planned ahead. When I looked at you, it was almost as if I could see your entire life. You had painted the way it was supposed to go so vividly that even those around you knew. Planning ahead, it was your way of deluding yourself but it was also your way of preparing for all possibilities. I suppose that's why you wrote the letter; you knew of your plan beforehand and wanted to make sure that everything was done properly. You knew that you could die, and you knew that when you left you wouldn't see us-though you saw her- and you still wanted to write it so that we'd know that you still were the person we'd loved, no matter how you acted.

That note was what saved us and destroyed us. We need to learn to accept just what that note said, that you're not coming back. Only for her, and me the pain will never go away. You will always haunt us; make us regret that we weren't strong enough to stop you from leaving, to stop you from going. And though you died a long time ago, for us, you're still here.

* * *

AN: Ok, for all of you who were wondering who the dead person was, it was Sasuke. Sakura's the female talked about in this fic. Hope you enjoyed it! Please read and review. 


End file.
